


Осязаемое искусство

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Students, Tentacles, Xenophilia, dab-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Такеши и предположить не мог, что на некоторых инопланетян нельзя смотреть.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Осязаемое искусство

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку - https://ficbook.net/requests/504461  
> Арт из заявки: https://a.radikal.ru/a28/1907/68/47ff5c07d17d.jpg

В Академии Межгалактических Искусств сегодня было тихо. Такеши шел по пустым коридорам, звонко стуча подошвами туфель по вымытому плиточному полу. Дресс-код Академии диктовал строгие условия и ему, как прилежному студенту, даже в свободное время от основной учебы, приходилось носить стесняющий классический костюм, дабы не позорить честное имя землян. Уже сто лет как прошло, с тех пор, когда на территории Японии было открыто четыре высших учебных заведения по обмену студентами из разных планет. И все эти годы четко чтили традиции и аккуратность во всем.  
По дороге Такеши повстречался грузный таарец, больше напоминавший глыбу камней, чем живое существо из высушенной планеты Тар; и один лорец, увлеченно рассматривающий одним огромным глазом свои эскизы, застыл посреди коридора, сжимал папку длинными пальцами с присосками на концах и перелистывал плотные листы. Планета этого вида была преимущественно океанского вида и изобретательные лорцы настроили парящих над океаном платформ. Жилось им там не сладко, океан почти постоянно штормил и грозил смыть в бурлящую воду упорную расу.  
Учительница в классе, сонно моргнувши на приветствие Такеши, раздала задание нарисовать пейзаж, развесила на огромной учебной доске примеры для работы и уплыла, плавно покачивая объемными бедрами, в соседнюю от мастерской дверь, где находился ее кабинет. Такеши огляделся. С ним училась пара инопланетян и пятеро землян, сейчас занявших места возле мольбертов и пытающихся нарисовать наметки будущего рисунка простым грифельным карандашом. Все были знакомы и привычны, кроме одного новенького, третьего инопланетянина в давно сформировавшейся группе. Такой расы Такеши еще в их заведении не встречал. Собственно говоря, и за пределами Академии тоже.  
Сначала он подумал, что на голове у инорасника надета маска в форме шарика, похожая на смайлик, но когда незнакомец повернул голову в сторону парня, Такеши рассмотрел вполне человеческое лицо, вмещающееся на круглой голове. Словно пририсовали, но при этом постарались сохранить все черты и мимику человеческого обличия. Взгляд инопланетянина плавно скользнул по всему Такеши, от темной макушки, по стройному телу и до начищенных блестящих туфель, рассматривая изучающе и сосредоточенно. Парень пялился и в свою очередь, понимал, что совсем не деликатно это делает и так нельзя, но цеплялся взором за странного вида мантию, словно из прошлого, как выпускник элитного университета, а под ней длинная темно-красная туника. Тело у инорасника было похоже на человеческое. Руки, ноги и туловище угадывались под мантией вполне соразмерные. Отличались разительно эта круглая ярко-желтая голова и пальцы, расширенные на пучках, словно более тактильные и чуткие. На голове-шаре, словно мантии оказалось мало, торчала квадратная шапка с золотистой кисточкой.  
Незнакомец хмыкнул себе под нос, подмигнул маленьким глазом и вернулся к наработке рисунка, мягко выводил линии на белеющем холсте. Такеши стоял прямо за ним, пара ярдов всего, смог теперь рассмотреть разрез в мантии на спине, где проглядывался желтый участок кожи.  
Такеши с усилием отвел взгляд, разложил свои краски на столике возле мольберта и схватился за карандаш. В голове воцарился вакуум, и творить получалось через силу, возможно просто не выспался, а может, зациклился на подмигивании инопланетянина, даже сейчас всплывала картинка, иллюзорно выбрасывала в мысли образ. Парень с горем пополам вывел горизонт, наметил будущие деревья и точку, где по задумке должно быть яркое солнце, когда краем глаза заметил шевеление перед собой, более интенсивное и яркое. Из разреза на спине, инорасник выпростал тонкие тентакли и теперь макал каждый в свой цвет на палитре, после скользил по холсту упругими щупальцами, выводил красочные мазки, удачно попадая и по цветовой гамме и по намеченному контуру. Такеши с силой вдавил грифель в свой рисунок, чуть не проделав дыру посередине, и завороженно следил за действиями соседа. Ему еще не доводилось видеть такой легкости в исполнении, такого будоражащего творчества, магнетического и притягательного. Каждый тентакль, как и палец, был расширен пикой копья к кончику и от этого мазки только выигрывали, наслаивались на холст, словно шпателем.  
Незнакомец опять, словно уловил жгучий взгляд Такеши, повернулся к нему круглым лицом и улыбнулся, от уха до уха, странной белозубой улыбкой. Парень улыбнулся в ответ и отвернулся, наблюдал теперь за инопланетянином вскользь и притаившись за широкой рамкой мольберта. И так много внимания к себе привлек, может, подумает еще что-то не то дивный инопланетянин. Завораживал же, притягивал не объяснимо новенький и выглядел вполне дружелюбно. Так думал Такеши и попытался «лячкой» вытереть вдавленный грифель.  
***  
В конце урока, так и не победив свою спящую творческую натуру, Такеши дождался, пока все одногрупники выйдут из класса, понес свою не начатую картину в кладовку рядом с кабинетом учительницы, огибая единственную деревянную парту в комнате. Он даже сообразить не успел, что произошло, только успел отставить свой «шедевр» в угол маленького помещения, как его спеленало по рукам и ногам, словно плетями, прижимая к сильному телу спиной. Рукам оказалось крайне неудобно, они были перехваченные и заведены за спину, так что ладони расположились как раз на пояснице.  
— Т-ш-ш-ш…Тише, тише, мальчик. Ну что ты рвешься? Хочешь, чтобы нас застукали? — растягивал слова инорасник, крепко оплетал тело своими восьмью тентаклями, держал за подбородок человеческой рукой, прикрывая крепко рот парня. — Сам же хотел.  
Такеши взбрыкнул, дернулся в тесных объятиях и ненароком потерся задом о скользкую ткань мантии. Своими ягодицами он отчетливо почувствовал однозначную выпуклость, от этого стало совсем как-то неловко. Еще стыднее стала собственная реакция, ширинка спереди натянулась, член начал пульсировать и наливаться. Он дернулся еще раз, на пробу сильнее, но инопланетянин оказался крепче.  
— Хочешь? М? — опалял дыханием шею инопланетянин и гладил второй рукой по груди, еще спрятанной под тканью рубашки. — Смотрел же и приглашал взглядом.  
Такеши отрицательно мотнул головой, прикрывая глаза, боролся с искушением попробовать предложенное и не знал, как объяснить, что смотреть не значит напрашиваться на интим. Возможно, сначала нужно было узнать о его расе побольше. К черту такие странные эксперименты, еще и с неизвестным видом. Через щель незапертой в кладовку двери просматривались сброшенные в кучу пустые мольберты и край деревянной парты. Возле окна что-то живо обсуждали две девчонки, с по-творчески перекрашенными волосами в синий и зеленый цвет, зашедшие уже на следующий урок по живописи. Волей-неволей пришлось притихнуть, чтобы не быть застуканным на горячем. В лицо плеснуло жаром от неловкой ситуации.  
Инорасник в это время не растерялся, дотянулся одним щупальцем до ручки двери и мягко ее закрыл, даже щелчка не было, в кладовке заметно потемнело, тусклая лампочка больше скрадывала, превращая их в силуэты. Инопланетянин потер одной тентаклей выпуклость на брюках Такеши и удовлетворённо хмыкнул, переходя к более активным действиям. Все так же зажимая рот парня одной конечностью, второй свободной рукой он ловко расстегнул ширинку и несколько пуговиц на рубашке, пропустил по невнимательности средние, и рубашка натянулась тканью в петлях, открывая доступ к груди и животу. Он ловко скользнул двумя щупальцами под белую ткань, прошелся влажно по соскам, потеребил их упругими кончиками, поддевал затвердевшие вершины. Такеши не сдержал сдавленный стон, хотел уйти от прикосновения, но опять спружинил в пах инораснику. В ширинку проник третий тентакль, нырнул под резинку трусов и обвился вокруг члена, не туго, но чувствительно, тер обхватившим кольцом под головкой и щекотал кончиком щупальца щелку.  
Несмотря на уменьшившуюся хватку, Такеши уже не спешил освобождаться, замер во времени и ожидании. Ему казалось, что он кончит сию секунду, от стимуляции сосков и ласк по всей длине ствола, но сжатие было все еще недостаточным. Парень покачивался на приятных волнах удовольствия, сжимал ладони в кулаки и пропустил тот момент, когда юркий щупалец забрался в штаны сзади. В точности скопировал движение своего собрата, пробираясь юрко к сжатой дырке, плашмя прошелся по анусу, влажно притерся к краям. Это было слишком ярко, невыносимо и непозволительно. Такеши никому не разрешал еще себя трогать там, было ужасно стыдно и до чудного приятно. Жар разлился по всему телу, кожа покрылась легкой испариной, и Такеши замычал, стараясь выдавить из себя слова через запечатанный рукой рот.  
— Расслабься, ну, впусти меня, — нашептывал инопланетянин, игнорировал попытки заговорить, целовал узким ртом бьющуюся жилку на шее и его тентакли обильнее сочились смазкой, добавляя скольжение на член и на сжимающийся сфинктер. Даже на груди стало заметно похлюпывать от трущих соски щупалец. Видимо завелся инорасник, раз так потек.  
Такеши опять мотнул головой, темные волосы метались возле лица инопланетянина, но тот лишь мягко засмеялся, толкнулся внутрь, непостижимым образом истончая тентакль на конце. Парень задохнулся воздухом, откидывая голову на подставленное плечо инорасника, когда амплитуда движений на члене стала быстрее, но не только механически вверх-вниз, кольца пульсировали каждое отдельно и в тоже время, отдавались сжиманиями на весь ствол разом. Между ног было скользко и мокро, тентакль пропихивался неспешно в задний проход, утолщаясь в диаметре и растягивая тугую плоть. Страх отошел на второй план, Такеши зажмурился и сжался на проникающем щупальце. Внутри мягко завибрировало, проникнувший тентакль неспешно извивался и кончиком задевал приятную точку внутри.  
Парень не сдержался. Дернулся вперед в трубу из пульсирующих колец и назад на утолстившийся щупалец, поджал пальцы на ногах, изливаясь семенем от неимоверных и острых ощущений. Инопланетянин мягко и тихо рассмеялся, но не перестал трахать, немного замедлил движения, заскользил кольцами на члене по сперме и собственной смазке, убирая сжатие.  
— Еще немного, малыш, будет хорошо, — зашептал инорасник дрожащим голосом, хотел же и сам.  
Такеши почувствовал как в его анус проталкивается второй щупалец рядом с первым, легче чем предполагал парень, по скользкой смазке, но от того не менее болезненно. Нет, он не готов, не так. Такеши вздрогнул, подался из захвата, но опять проиграл. То, что он вначале принял за ноги инопланетянина, таковым не являлось. Снизу, поддевая края мантии, выплыли еще четыре щупальца, обвили бедра и лодыжки парня, заставляя сильнее расставить ноги и облегчить доступ к промежности. Два тентакля наперебой сновали в тугом отверстии, растягивая узкую дырку под себя и для большего, судя по недавним ощущением. У инорасника был нехилый агрегат, который он намеревался засунуть в Такеши.  
Парень извивался и хрипел, но не мог не признать тот факт, что у него вставало по новой, упруго и пружинисто, быстро до невозможного. Теперь уже больше делал вид, что не согласен, ошибался в своей неготовности. Повело качественно. Щупальца выскользнули из растянутого отверстия, и Такеши невольно подался следом, чуть было не застонал от досады, так крышесносно ощущались толчки в простату.  
— Потерпи, мальчик, все будет, — может и мысли читал, Такеши ничего не знал, дурел от потребности кончить снова, внутри тянуло необъяснимой пустотой и он вильнул бедрами, привлекая внимание и намекая на продолжение. Плевать, было страшно, но с тем предвкушающе офигенно.  
Член инопланетянина был схожим с тентаклями и пальцами, насколько мог судить Такеши, различая лишь чувствительной дыркой толстую головку и более тонкий ствол следом. Парень боялся, что будет невероятно больно, но тентаклями инорасник постарался на славу, размял и подготовил, основательно смазал. Так что толстый ствол скользнул по смазке гладко и почти сразу до упора. Такеши сдавленно выдохнул носом, зажмуриваясь до бликов под веками. Тентакль на члене возобновил движение, пульсировал и сжимал торчащий ствол, а сзади инорасник увеличивал темп, толчками в анус по инерции вгонял член парня в тугую трубу из свернутых колец. Все так же сдерживал-связывал тело Такеши щупальцами, зажимал крепко рот, ласкал соски, оттягивая и дразня.  
Такеши думал, что дверь распахнется и учитель увидит их, любопытные одногрупники заполнят дверной проем, но никто не рвался к ним, голоса из аудитории не слышались и инопланетянин пользовался предоставленной возможностью, трахал не щадя, обжигал горячим дыханием вспотевшую кожу, тер второй ладонью поджатый живот.  
В этот раз оргазм подступал медленно, словно нехотя, но был с тем затяжным и ярким, от непрерывной долбежки в простату и потирания чувствительного члена. Такеши изливался долго, колени дрожали и он потерялся в пространстве на некоторое время, пришел в себя лишь тогда, когда тугая струя спермы ударила внутри, обжигая чувствительное нутро. Парень вырубился повторно.  
Сознание вернулось уже через некоторое время. Такеши сидел на полу кладовки, полностью застегнутый и оправленный. Зад саднило сладкой болью, а инорасник скрылся, как ничего и не было.  
На следующий день он снова встретил странного новичка в классе, тот рисовал яркие гладиолусы своими тентаклями, поглядывал на Такеши заискивающе и намекающе. Такеши знал, что секс повториться еще не единожды.


End file.
